Vampires
This page is about the Vampire race within Elysium, one of the default races a player can choose by clicking the red block at Dunta. Conflicting information about this race has reached these most recent ages, what is written here is the lore as is scribed within the libraries of Elysium in the current age. Summary Telo Darkmoon was the first vampire. He, along with followers, spread out over Elysium feeding on anyone that was in their way to make their numbers grow. As a result the Vampire Age began, spreading fear into the hearts of other races. Telo then secluded himself in his castle, breaking himself off from his brethren, leaving a very large amount of vampires in the world and allowing them to do as they pleased, spreading out through Elysium. In his later days he pulled his followers back to Mors Castle. After Telo's death the Vampire age ended, and vampires were no longer gathered under a single banner. Origins When Ityaak Ortheel, widely known as the Darkness, emerged from the Void to consume the elves, he spread the contamination of his shadow across Elysium. Many creatures were tainted by it, becoming warped versions of their former race. So many of the dark races come into existance. Among those who encountered the Darkness was a young and powerful mage, named Telo Darkmoon, who had gathered the power of many Ancient Dragons to himself. Sensing a challenge he attempted to fight the Darkness alone, after all he had fought and defeated beings of the greatest and most powerful race that anyone in Elysium had encountered up until that point, what could be the harm? But he greatly underestimated his opponent, for the Darkness came from the Void itself, the Darkness easily overpowered him, and he fled, barely escaping with his life. His encounter left him burnt and corrupted, tainted with the Darkness's own essence. It caused him to hunger and thirst after mortal blood, just as the Darkness itself hungered after the blood of the Elves and all living things. So the first Vampire was born. From him came many others, each time he consumed the blood of a mortal he would leave some of the Darkness's stain behind, causing them to become like him. Purebloods As this stain diluted over the generations, later vampires became far less powerful than Telo. But another branch of vampires came from his offspring, these, known as the Purebloods, carried a far stronger strain of Telo's blood within them, enabling them to rule over the others of their kind as nobles for many centuries. After his descent into vampirism, the vampire race spread across Elysium, almost wiping out all other races as they consumed and conquered, even after the Darkness itself had been entombed away. Even to this day, the Age of Vampires is looked upon with much fear among those whose lore and archives keep record of it. Wood Elves in particular brought together an organised resistance to the despotic vampire age in the form of the Templar who still hunt vampires and other undead races to this day. Fortunately, the blood of Telo is much diluted by the current Seventh Age, even so far as meaning that a vampire who drinks the blood of a victim does not necessarily change them into one of their own kind. Now vampires must consciously choose to inject as much of the Darkness's essence into their prey if they wish to change them. Some vials of Telo's blood remain, however, and it is believed that those who consume them will be imbued with his power, in consequence those who know the location of vials of Telo's blood keep them a closely guarded secret. Dracules Not all vampires hunt other races, some choose to avoid consuming blood, sometimes out of kindness, but also because it was discovered that starving a vampire left it in a constant state of hunger which intensified its strength. A hungry creature seeks to survive at all costs, and will fight more fiercely to access its meal. By keeping themselves starved Dracules hone and increase their power over those that they fight. Many can survive for years without consuming blood. Features Most vampires start out as another race, like Mages the change that they undergo is sufficient for them to be considered a new race after they've been altered. Most are classified by pale skin, or skin that exhibits a pallor no matter what color it is. Sharp canines protrude from the lips of many, although some are able to keep these teeth hidden until they wish to pounce. Otherwise the vampire maintains the characteristics of their former race before being changed. All vampires are vulnerable to holy water, unless they have access to anti-holy-water serum, which is rare, likewise silver is deadly to them and many vampire hunters utilize blades made of its metal. Many vampires find exposure to the sun is harmful to them, and the stronger the strain of Telo's blood is within them, the more likely they are to take damage from it. __FORCETOC__ Base Skins For those who need help with figuring out how their skin should look, here is an template to use. Vamp male.png|Female Vampire|link=http://www.planetminecraft.com/skin/vampire-female-base/|linktext=Link to Download Vamp female.png|Male Vampire|link=http://www.planetminecraft.com/skin/vampire-male-base/|linktext=Link to Download Category:Races Category:Demons Category:Lore